Link's Quest for Pizza
by Haninator
Summary: Title says all. It's kinda a promo for Link's New Adventure, kinda not. Link's off again. This time to the grocery store with me to pick out some pizza after he discovers its amazingness most likely not a word . This is the result of weekend boredom! XD
1. Chapter 1 Bored and Random

This is gonna be a really short story about Link and his quest for pizza, hence the name Link's Quest for Pizza. Basically this came about when I decided to look at the picture of Link I'm using as the background when I unlock my iPod, which consists of him looking super mega angry and saying "Who ate the last piece of pizza!?!?" when I had pizza. Go figure. Enough of the nonsense everyone either already knows or doesn't care about! (Yes, a quote from Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time the Abridged Series. This is what happens when you get me bored on the weekends! XD Yeah, I'm in this story, too.

____________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 1 Bored and Random

I came home from the Spanish Club vs. German Club soccer game victorious and very muddy. I hadn't fallen down, at least not completely, but rather the mud had splashed up onto me because it was thrown by my feet whilst I was running for the ball. Link, Indy, Han, and Sam.

"Are you gonna type the… whoa," Link trailed off, looking at the mud that was splattered up and down my legs and the backs of my arms. My socks were nowhere near the white they once were, not even on the part of them that was covered by my shoes. Did I mention that the field was _really _wet?

"Maybe. But first, I think something else needs attention. I really don't wanna get this on the laptop, 'cauz you know how my dad is about that sort of thing," I responded. I really didn't wanna get mud on the laptop for reasons of my own. That, and I'd planned on taking the day off and chilling out after the soccer game.

Han looked at me and laughed. "How many times did you fall on your butt?!?" he asked.

"None. I fell, but didn't land in the mud, 'cauz I used my hands to keep from falling all the way," I responded.

"It looks like you were attacked by a Deceptacon or something!" Sam exclaimed.

"Yeah, go ahead and laugh, boys. I bet you wouldn't have taken it any better. In fact, I think you're picking on me because of your own hygienic insecurities."

"'Hygienic insecurities?!?' Listen sister, this isn't what I call insecure." Solo made a gesture to himself, as if just to show how clean he was compared to me.

"I get dirty all the time," Indy spoke up.

"I know. You told me all about mud-wrestling the sumo."

"That was quite amusing," Indy replied to my comment.

"Can I have at least enough peace to go take a shower?" I asked. They all had some degree of red on their faces when I said that. I took it to be embarrassment.

"Sorry," Link said to me. "I just really wanted you to type what happened with the octorok."

"Yeah, you've kinda been giving me 'subtle hints' for about a month now," I replied, smiling as Han and Sam snickered. "Hey, don't be pickin' on him. It's not his fault he likes it when I type his adventures. I'll type more of your adventures too if you really want."

"Sounds good!" Indy spoke for all of them.

"Go shower!" Sam said, playfully holding his nose, or at least that's how I took it. "You smell worse than the pigs that supposedly aren't behind the Swine Flu."

"Don't push your luck."

I began pondering my feelings about the friend who'd dropped me off at my house, which was where all the aforementioned guys were currently either staying in the basement or the extra room. I felt exhilarated and told myself it had nothing to do with the friend who'd dropped me off, but rather winning the soccer game. I don't understand why all these thoughts popped into my head, but they did, so I banished them back to the strange places from which they'd spawned.

When I came downstairs in clean clothes, feeling much better, if a little hungry, I found that the guys had a pizza in the oven and another perched on the stovetop. Pizza. Friday's most popular dinner food.

____________________________________________________________________________

I know it's short, but bear with me. It's gonna get better, I promise. First, I had to get all that boring 'me' stuff out of the way. I'm not saying whether or not I actually played a soccer game. I'm just saying that this is off the wall. So far, nothing really interesting has happened yet, but like I said, you're just gonna hafta deal with it right now. I'm listening to Legend of Zelda songs! YAY! ZELDA! I still like Linkin Park, don't get me wrong, but I just wanted to listen to some Zelda to try to get myself into the mood to type this fic. Time for me to call Billy and tell her to read more of my crazy story Yoshis: The New Guy, for which I just posted a chappy. I might even tell her about this thing. XDThis is what happens when you get me bored on the weekends! XD

teh ng super mega angry and saying "


	2. Chapter 2 Link Discovers the Amazingness

Hey! I'm back with more insanity. I'm only gonna update this fic on the weekends 'cauz it's a nice way to destroy weekend boredom and here's the shocker… I have other fics that I've promised to update. Next weekend is gonna be kinda busy for me, so I may not update as much as I did this weekend (I originally intended for this to be up yesterday, but ran short on time. Oh well, the craziness shall now commence!

Disclaimer brought to you by: Han Solo! YAY!

Han: Haninator, how's that for a name, owns nothing.

Me: But I do own the pizza, bacon, and Dr. Pepper that Sam and the others were drinking, though I really don't want it back.

Han: You're sure?

Me: Yeah, you weirdo. If you keep it up, you're gonna hafta do this all the time.

Han (sighs): Ugh. Well at least I don't hafta watch 27 Dresses. That movie screams CHICK FLICK!

Me: I know. That's why I'm typing this. Duh.

____________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 2 Link Discovers the Amazing-ness

It was once Indy pulled the meat-lovers' pizza from the oven that Link declared, "I've never had pizza before. What does it taste like?"

"Uhm…" I faltered a moment, "it tastes good."

"Just try it," Han said, already pulling a piece from the pizza pan. "AH, hot!" he muttered, waving his hand around after dropping the slice onto his plate.

"Here, I'll get you some," I walked over to the pizza pan and grabbed a plate from the cupboard above it. Taking more caution than Han had, I used a spatula to move the pizza from the pan to the plate. "Would ya come and get it?" I asked Link, a goofy grin coming to my face.

He returned my expression flawlessly. "Sure."

"Hope you like bacon."

"Bacon?!?!?" Link's eyes grew wide. "Bacon…" he seemed to pleasurably sigh out the word. I could tell it was something we had identical opinions about.

"Apparently he likes it," Sam observed, taking a bite of pizza. "Hot," he said, reaching for his Dr. Pepper ® in an attempt to cool off his mouth. I laughed, blowing on my pizza before raising it to my mouth.

"See," I said, then distorted my voice so it sounded deep, like how some of the football players sounded when they were messing with each other. "That's how you do it!"

"Excellent presentation," Indy said. "I give you an A minus."

"A minus? Indy, I'm not in school and I really don't wanna talk about that torture chamber that my friends just so happen to be in with me." The smile had faded from my face, as it always did when people mentioned school on the weekends.

Link, who'd either gotten hungry enough that he didn't care about being burned anymore, or decided that the pizza was cool enough, sunk his teeth into the wedge-shaped piece. "Whoa. That IS good." He continued attacking it like a starving man.

I laughed, and was eventually joined by the others. Link, too busy eating, didn't join in.

Later that night, we all became very bored and I took out the laptop to read some fanfictions by none other than my dear friend Starrgrl24. However, I noticed that only one of them had been updated, The Misadventures of Sword and Blade. It was and still is a nice fic, so I figured I'd read it for a minute or two.

I had just posted my review when I heard Han yelling "You stole my controller!!!"

I turned off the computer and went downstairs into the basement to see Link playing the Nintendo 64, and predictably, killing Ganondorf. "I just wanted to give it a try! It looked like a lot of fun! Besides, I never thought about shooting Ganondorf in the balls before!"

I started cracking up. I'd started that particular pass-time. Link was really taking after me. As for stealing Han's controller, I had no idea Link would go to such measures just to alleviate his boredom or try to figure out how much fun it was to beat a CPU Ganondorf rather than the real one who he'd defeated multiple times. "You're crazy," I said, directing this at Link. "Let him kill Ganondorf. Then you can reset it and beat him again." This was directed at Han.

"But I was killing him first! I did all of the dungeon work and he gets the glory!" Han was angry over a _game_. I figured that it wasn't exactly unusual for him, seeing as he'd been angry over sabacc tournaments before, but maybe that was because he had money at stake. There was one thing you didn't get in Solo's way for… make that two things. Food and money. Apparently he had made some sort of bet on killing Ganondorf in record time or something. Or the most epically.

"Easy. It's okay, Solo, you'll get your turn. If you two wanna play, do rock-paper-scissors for the next shot. I'll go after you guys." I smiled one of the creepy anime smiles, making my mouth the shape of a sideways D. Indy and Sam gave me smiles that were perfect replicas, Han gave me a HUH look, and Link was too busy to notice.

"Shoot 'im!" I yelled to Link. "Yeah, there ya go!" I added as he shot the Light Arrow directly at Ganondorf.

"I know what to do. I lived it, remember," Link retorted, slashing virtual Ganondorf to pieces. The cut-scene soon followed.

"Yeah, apparently you do," I replied.

A short time later, Han was going through the same motions that Link had just performed, however, he seemed to have learned from some of the Hylian's mistakes and was doing slightly better… until he was hit by Ganondorf's special charged attack and knocked from the platform. Link cringed whilst his CGI self fell to the lower floor.

"Ouch," Indy said. "You had to have been kidding when you said you were skilled at this."

Han took a moment to break open a few jars in an attempt to gain more hearts to replace the ones he lost during the fight. "Hey, it's not my fault he hit me! I couldn't dodge in time. That attack is a beast!"

"Isn't there a way you can like cheat or something so it DOESN'T hit you?!?!?" Sam asked, taking a piece of chalk and drawing on the unfurnished walls of the basement and erasing previous drawings with a broom that was randomly in the basement at the time.

"Maybe," I said, a mischievous glint coming to my eyes. I knew certain secrets because I'd either stumbled upon them myself or seen them in YouTube videos. This particular way out that I was saving for my turn at Ganondorf-bashing was something I'd discovered myself, and then seen in a YouTube video.

Once Han beat Ganondorf in both forms, he handed the controller to Indy, who'd won at least three rounds of rock-paper-scissors against Sam, for whom I couldn't help but feel sorry.

Indy, predictably learned from the mistakes of his predecessors, but still failed to figure out the technique I was reserving. The fight went well, considering that I hadn't expected Indy to figure out the game so quickly. Maybe that was why he slipped into and melted with the cultures of so many different places. He was the fastest yet, and Sam soon was at it.

My mom called down the stairs to tell me that she was going to bed and that I probably should go to sleep soon too. My sister had a soccer game the next day, and I thought that the irony was slightly amusing. I yelled a quick "okay," then went back to watching Sam kill Ganondorf.

"WHAT!!" he yelled.

"Keep it down," I admonished. "My mom thinks we should be asleep right now."

Indy and Han gave me funny looks. Link was engrossed in Sam's progress. "Look, sister, we're busy here and besides, we're adults too, you know," Solo said. I loved his logic, especially when it went in my favor like it did at that time.

"It's cool with me." I was all too ready to agree with his opinion, since I shared the desire to play Zelda.

Soon, Sam had killed both forms of Ganondorf, with minimal difficulty. I clapped my approval. "Nice job. Let me show you the tricks up my sleeve."

"This should be entertaining," Link said sarcastically, "A lesson from the master."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," I said, running up the virtual stairs to the tower room where Ganondorf was. The cut-scene commenced, and then I was facing Ganondorf and showing him who was boss. When he launched the charged multiple power-ball attack, I used the spin attack to counter, batting all of the balls away, and even hitting Ganondorf with one. That particular fight was over shortly and I was escaping the crumbling tower, and fighting Ganondorf in his bestial form. When the cut-scene showed him turning into the pig-like creature Ganon, I sang, "Transformers!" Sam gave a chuckle while Link was no doubt remembering the Deceptacon's claw. I glanced over at him to see his hand resting on his stomach, confirming my suspicions. "It's okay, Link. They aren't here right now."

"I know. It's just whenever someone says anything that has anything to do with them, I get a… phantom pain… I guess that's what it's called, right where it sliced me."

"Sorry to bring it up, then." I turned back to the game, shot Ganon in the face with a Light Arrow, and proceeded to slash Ganon's tail with the Biggoron's Sword because the Master Sword was knocked away right after Ganondorf's initial transformation. After a little while, Ganon was dead for the fifth time that night. This time, I reset the game and chose a different file, one that hadn't gotten the Gerudo Membership Card. I walked up towards one of the guards, stopped a considerable distance away, shot an arrow at her, and yelled, "SNIPE!" Everyone started cracking up as the Gerudo gasped and fell

Deeper inside the fortress shortly after, I found a Gerudo guard that walked up by a corner. Hiding behind one of the crates, I waited for her to come back. She eventually did and I sang, "I like big butts and cannot lie 'bout what those other brothas do deny, when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist, I shoot her in the eye!" and I did.

Indy and Han wore broad grins and Sam and Link were laughing. I started laughing too, just at the enormity of it all. "Here," I said, giving the controller to Link, who immediately started playing, freed a carpenter, then gave the controller to Han. I looked at my watch, just for reference. It was two in the morning.

"Hey, guys," Link said, getting our attention.

"Huh?" I asked.

"I'm hungry," Link responded.

____________________________________________________________________________

I sense more insanity coming… Okay, don't get the idea that this is how it's gonna be from now on. I'm just gonna update on the weekends. This chappy is an oddball in the fact that I'm updating it today. The only reason for that is because I was almost done and didn't wanna keep it hanging. Yes, I did actually figure out the spin attack counter myself, and then find it in a YouTube video. I did actually sing the "big butts" song whilst performing a monologue and getting the Gerudo Membership Card. Oh, BTW, MidnaLovesLinktotheendoftime, if you wanna read my Link's New Adventure fic, it may help you understand this, like I said in the description, this is kind of a promo for that fic. XD Have fun, all. Hope you liked. You better review! YAY!


	3. Chapter 3 Link's Addiction

You know I'm losing my mind when I forget about Ganondorf. (Thanks for the reminder, Starrgrl24!) In the fic that this is a promo for I've got everyone in this fic (except for me) going to Hyrule to get the Cube (yeah that super giant thing in Transformers) in order to stop the Deceptacons, hence the reference to the Deceptacon claw. It'd just be easier if you people read Link's New Adventure. *sighs exasperatedly* Well, I can't keep Link waiting, can I? ;) If this chappy is crazier than usual, then it's probably because I'm listening to songs by Weird Al Yankovic at the moment, namely Yoda, The Saga Begins, and The Night Santa Went Crazy. I apologize in advance. XD 8) It's _**THAT**_ smiley again, Starrgrl24! Yikes! Billy, why aren't you reading my fics? ;( (crying 'smiley')

____________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 3 Link's Addicted

Sam randomly broke into the song "The Night Santa Went Crazy" and everyone gave him a funny look and broke into chuckles when he started dancing around the basement. It was then that I saw the earphones of an iPod in his ears.

"That wouldn't happen to be mine, would it?" I asked suspiciously and Link giggled.

"What's up with you?" I asked playfully, turning back to Link, grinning.

"It's two in the morning, I guess I'm slap-happy," he responded.

"You know what, Sam you're having fun with the iPod, so I'll let you mess with it for now…" I trailed off and I saw Sam poking the iPod's touch screen.

"You've got Atomic FART?!?" Sam asked incredulously.

"Yup."

"That's one of the funniest apps ever!"

"Just don't show Link how to use it."

"Why not?" Sam asked.

"He'd use it to pull so many pranks, we'd all wish that I'd never gotten the iPod, let alone the app."

"Good point."

"Hey, Link, you said you wanted something?" I said, messing with the Hylian.

"Yeah. Pizza," he said as if this were obvious.

"Okay… come with me," I said, walking up the stairs and into the kitchen. I pulled open the fridge and grabbed the plastic container of pizza. "One question: hot or cold?"

"Um, is it good cold?"

"Yeah, not quite as good as it is when it's hot, but it's still good."

"Okay, cold it is," Link said, pulling at the cover of the plastic container. It came off with a _pop_, and I reached over to Link and ruffled his hair.

"You're adapting to American life pretty well," I teased.

"I already adapted." Link said around a mouthful of pizza.

"Yup, you've even doffed the common courtesy of not talking with your mouth full. You, my friend, get an honorary American membership card. Please see my associate at the front desk. Oh, wait, that's right, there is no front desk due to the remodeling. No matter. I can make your official membership card myself."

I went upstairs to the computer and printer and pulled out a piece of blank paper and grabbed a thin red marker that was lying next to the computer's monitor. I wrote on the paper "Honorary license of American-ness" and drew a line on which I wrote Link's name. I made another line next to it and wrote next to it "Approved" and signed my name in a crazy flowing script that I'd discovered when I'd become bored during study hall and had nothing better to do. I came back downstairs to find that Link was attempting to find a place for the plastic container in the fridge.

"Here, let me get that for you," I said, taking the pizza container from Link and shoving it into the fridge in a place where I knew it and everything else wouldn't fit, but I was too lazy to move everything around. The container fell as soon as I took my hand off of it, so I caught it in a display of halfway decent reflexes and it was then that I noticed the free space in the fridge… and the look Link was giving me.

"HUH?" I asked, my eyes widening. Link's expression was one of those you-look-so-cute-when-things-don't-work-for-you grins.

"Nothing," he said. "Where's my membership card?"  
"On the table. I set it there when I came down and saw you experiencing technical difficulties."

"'Technical difficulties?' There was no technology involved."

"It's just an expression," I answered. "Silly boy, you. Let's go back downstairs now." I put my arm around his shoulders and propelled him to the stairs to the basement.

"Where should I put this membership card?" he asked.

"Your inter-dimensional pocket of course!" I said cheerily. Link was definitely getting my attention. Nuts, was I tired! But I had a strange feeling that I'd somehow caught _his_ attention. Nah, like I said, I was just tired. He was just tired. We didn't know what was going on. Yeah, that's what happened.

Sam was bouncing around still, this time singing "Yoda" Indy was fiercely pounding buttons on the PS2 controller, playing Han on one of the craziest button-mashing games I'd ever played, Jurassic Park: Warpath.

"I have you now!" Han yelled victoriously. Then Indy's velociraptor flipped Han's Carcharodontosaurus (car-**car**-o-dont-o-**sore**-us) over. The carchar yelped and Indy's velociraptor was on him and chewing on his neck.

"GNAW!" Indy yelled. Han was frantically mashing buttons to try to get the carchar to stand up. The dinosaur refused. Indy's velociraptor continued biting the carchar's neck. I looked at the carchar's health meter. It was slowly slipping, nearing the critical zone. Indy's raptor had more than half of its health. A compsagnathus ran by and was trapped in the raptor's jaws, adding more to the meter. The carchar finally stood, bit the raptor while it was getting up, and somehow managed to grab the raptor, fling it into the air and smash its head into the falling raptor. The roles suddenly reversed, Indy was mashing buttons to get the raptor to stand as Han was doing the same, in an effort to keep the raptor down. Indy was faster in getting his creature to return to a standing position and was pulling the carchar down before Han could even think of dodging. The carchar fell and groaned. It was down for the count. The raptor roared in a cut-scene of victory, and Indy smiled cockily at Han. "That settles it. I guess that tells you who the better gamer is!"

"Don't gloat! You haven't played Haninator on this game!" Han yelled.

"Ah, don't bring me into your quarrel. Okay, Indy hit me with your best shot." I couldn't resist a good challenge when it came to this particular game.

I chose the velociraptor, and used the flaming orange-and-blue skin, making my raptor what I preferred to call the "assassin."

"You stole my skin!" Indy yelled.

"Not my fault you were too slow to get to it. There's always that snazzy yellow one."

"It's not all that snazzy. Then there's the brown one that looks like it was turded on. I'm not playing as turd-face!"

"Whatever. There's always the completely manly pinkish purple Styrack," I said.

"Um, no. There's no way."

"Just pick something."

"Fine. Yellow raptor it is."

"We're fighting at the Universal Theme Park," I declared, choosing the stage.

A few minutes later, Indy was scowling at me, and I was all smiles. There was a man in my raptor's jaws and Indy's raptor moved for it, but my raptor leapt out of the way and swallowed the man. "Fail," I teased. Indy only succeeded in getting angry and mashing buttons randomly. He ceased to notice that my raptor wasn't getting hit by the attack he was issuing. My raptor had taken the yellow raptor wielder's misjudgment to its advantage and tossed the yellow-skinned beast into the air and kicked it onto the ground. The act depleted the health bar for the second and final time.

"So much for bragging rights now!" Han yelled.

I sighed. "You seem to have forgotten one key thing: he beat you. Guys, I really think we need to go to bed."

"Wow. If you insist," Sam said, pretending to pull off his shirt.

"No. NOT like that!" I said. They all knew I had a dirty mind, so they all decided to mess with me. Link had his hands on his hips, play-tugging on the waist-band of his pants. I squealed, one of those oh-no-you-definitely-DIDN'T! looks springing to my face. Indy had removed his hat, and Han was in the process of taking off his black vest in a particularly sassy manner. "I bet you guys wish that I was doing the same," I said. That got them to stop, Link and Sam giggled, I assumed because they thought I was cute somehow. How they could think _that_ is beyond me.

"I've got dibs on the extra room upstairs!" Link and Sam yelled.

"Nuts, they had it yesterday night," Han complained.

"Ah, be a man. Stop acting like a child." Indy added in a whisper that I could barely hear. "We'll get it tomorrow."

"That's what you said yesterday."

"You have no accurate memory of anything, much less what I said last night. Besides, that term 'yesterday night' makes no sense. Day and night don't belong in the same sentence together unless it's a contrast."

"It's not my fault I never really paid attention to the Math and Basic classes in school. I never even went to school for the purposes that all the other kids went. I went to school to rip off other people. It's not my fault that my parents didn't give a hundredth of a care for me. 'Oh, look it's a baby! Maybe we should stick it out on the street and leave it there forever after it turns two and see how long it survives.'" Han ad-libbed a conversation that probably never took place between his parents, but was born of his frustration with the people that brought him into the world.

I placed an arm around Solo's shoulders. "I'm sure they didn't think of it that way. They were probably killed in the war."

"No, you didn't know them."

"Nor did you. Solo, you can either believe that they hated you, or you can believe that they loved you, but you were separated somehow. I think it'd be more pleasant to believe that you were separated."

"They left me," Han said stubbornly. I left it at that, not wanting to get into an argument about a subject neither of us knew enough about to have anything better than a stale-mate. I went upstairs, followed by Sam and Link. We went into our separate rooms and were asleep in moments.

____________________________________________________________________________

I recently started playing Kingdoms Live on the iPod and I'm hooked. My name is … predictably LINK, or at least Link, the caps were just to emphasize it. My sis is Zelda and is part of my army. AW! Link and Zelda fighting together! :D If you wanna join my army, my code is MTR2UZ. We went shopping for perfume for my mom and there were other people looking at the perfume and I wanted to smell one of the perfumes, so I asked my sis if it 'sniffed good'… not 'smelled,' but 'sniffed.' I'm certain that I got at _least_ one weird look, but since I wasn't paying attention… I have no idea. Oh well, it was funny anyway. Hope you enjoyed this chappy. Oh, BTW, Indy saying "GNAW!" was inspired by one time when Billy and I were playing Warpath together and she yelled "GNAW!" while doing the same thing. See ya next time!


	4. Chapter 4 Soccer Games and Concerts

I had a huge dilemma over this chappy which sounds kinda lame now, since I know what I'm doing… I hope… XD Okay, since this is loosely based on a bunch of weekends that I lived through, it's gonna be really insane. Oh well. I wanna say more but there's nothing else to say… wait… I'm kinda hyper and I have snow cone stuff and syrup in a cup that I keep on going back to… WHOOO!

Sorry. Sudden sugar rush. Apparently the school prom is tomorrow. Guess who's not going so they can work on their fics! ME of course! Go ahead and say it. I have no social life for you to ruin.

:D

____________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 4 Soccer Games and Strings Concerts

I woke up to find Link standing outside my door. "Hey," he said.

"What in the world are you doing here?" I asked.

"Your mom told me to wake you up. I was just getting ready to open the door. Your sis has a soccer game and that concert thing at the town pavilion, or whatever the thing is." Link gave me a smirk that rivaled Solo's lopsided grin. I returned a knowing expression.

"Yeah, right, you just wanted me to type early in the morning after getting little to no sleep last night." I was well-aware of the fact that my hair was tousled and I looked the perfect fit for my situation. I had just gotten up, after all.

I heard Sam yell something about the unfairness of waking up at seven in the morning for a soccer game, so I went into the extra room to find my sis climbing around on the bed that Sam was attempting to sleep on. Then I noticed why she seemed to be so interested in him. His shirt was removed and he was rolled over on his stomach, covering his head with his pillow.

"Wake up, will you?" my sister yelled at him.

"I am awake!" Sam moaned. "I don't wanna be."

"Link, should I like, stab him or something?" I asked.

Sam bolted upright. "It's okay! Really! I'm up!" When he realized he was bare-chested in front of a ten-year-old girl, Link, and me, he pulled the covers up to cover his shoulders and chest. "Get outta here! All of ya! I need to get dressed!"

"If you don't get up in the next thirty minutes, I get to either stab you with something, or sic _her_ on you," I said, pointing to my overly energetic sister. I think I know an alternative reason from the sugar in her breakfast cereal as to why she was bouncing off the walls. She was having a fangirl attack.

"Well, I need to start getting ready for the day, so if you people will excuse me…" I said, walking into the bathroom.

A little while later, I stepped out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around me to get some clothes, which I'd stupidly forgotten to take into the bathroom with me. Link was standing right there.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!?" I yelled at him.

"Is everything okay up there?!?" It was my mom.

"Yeah, it's cool!" I yelled back. "Seriously Link, if I didn't know better I'd think you were stalking me."

"I need to use the shower," he said simply.

"Oh… of course. Have at it." I walked into my room, feeling quite awkward, then closed the door and dressed in capri pants and a Star Wars T-shirt. I combed my hair and walked down the stairs to find Indy and my dad making pancakes.

"I have a feeling we're gonna need more pancake mix," Dad said, moving for the front door to go to the store.

"See ya," I said.

"Hey, sweetheart," Dad answered, "if Mom asks where I am, I'm at the store, okay?"

"Alright," I said. Dad continued on his way and Indy looked at me.

"You wanna flip these?" he asked. "I'm getting really bored with this and I kinda wanna eat one of the done ones while your dad is gone." Indy chuckled.

"Sure. Pancooks are easy to make," I said, intentionally calling them by the name I'd made up randomly.

Eventually Dad came back with more pancake mix and by this time everyone was downstairs and ready to go. We made more pancakes for those who hadn't yet had any. (Link went for the pizza again and I figured it was because he _really _likes the stuff.) We left for the soccer game, Indy, Sam, Han, and Link taking Sam's car. (Han had victoriously called out, "SHOTGUN!!!!" and my father gave me a funny look that said, "And I'm letting these people stay in my house?!?" I smiled and shrugged in response.) We had a huge blanket and a few lawn chairs in the trunk of my mom's car, which my dad decided to drive to the field where my sis was going to play. On the way, my sis started teasing me about Link, but I turned the tables on her, teasing her about Sam. She dropped the subject.

The soccer game resulted in a glorious win for the Iguanas, my sister's team. They had scored two goals, and the other team, zero. We went back to the cars; I decided this time to ride with Han, Link, Indy, and Sam. I sat in the middle of the back seat. For some reason, we decided to teach Link how to drive.

"So this makes it go…" Link pushed the gas pedal with his foot and the car started forward.

"Maybe I shouldn't be sitting shotgun," Han said, obviously fighting the urge to cover his eyes or take over the wheel or both.

Link almost crashed into a car that had stopped in front of him. "And that's how you stop?" he asked, after he'd pressed the brake pedal by reflexes that by all rights he shouldn't have.

Indy slapped his forehead. "Well, it obviously worked, or else we'd be wiping blood from our faces."

"Oooh, blood. Sounds delicious," I said sarcastically, using a phrase that always sprang to my lips whenever something was involved that made at least some people either freak out or want to retch.

"Of course! Let the Hylian drive! He's got less experience behind the wheel of a car, but let's let him drive anyway and possibly cause our deaths!" Sam yelled from next to me.

"Hey, take it easy. He's halfway decent," I replied. The car jerked. "Halfway," I repeated.

"I really don't want the backseat to get all messy," Sam replied.

"You're the only one who looks green," I said pointedly.

"That's my point," Sam groaned.

After about thirty minutes of death-fearing thrill, we arrived back at my house (technically it's not mine, but my parents') and my dad looked at Link, who he'd somehow known was at the wheel.

"Did he drive well?" he asked.

"He's good… for a beginner."

Dad sighed and left it at that. My sis started giggling and I shot her a meaningful look. We re-prepared for the strings concert that she was playing the violin at and left pretty soon afterwards. During the time between the songs, Indy, Han, Sam, Link and I talked about all of Link's driving abilities, or lack thereof. Link rebuked us every time we said something challenging his ability to drive, and each time he did so, I burst out laughing.

We returned from the strings concert and started chilling out, namely playing video games in the basement again. We came back upstairs for dinner and then went back downstairs and started messing around again. It was much like the previous night, however, this time, I decided to use a different Ocarina of Time joke that I'd gained from my monologue pass-time. I walked up to the guard standing next to the entrance to Kakariko Village and used the Hylian Shield (as a kid) to make Link bend over and look like he was ripping a mega-fart in front of the guard. I turned Link around and made him bow by pushing the control stick up and down while using the Hylian Shield and said, "Thank yua, thank yua." Link and the others started laughing. The degree of laughter ranged from chuckles to explosive hysteria. (Explosive hysteria being Link and Sam, minor chuckles being Indy, and somewhere in between being Han.) "Well, I guess today was productive. See you guys in the morning." I went upstairs and heard Han yell triumphantly "We've got the extra room!" I also heard Link and Sam say, "AW! That's not cool!" at about the same time. I couldn't help but laugh.

____________________________________________________________________________

This chappy may seem kinda rushed, and that's because it was. Oh well, I really wanna start typing this based on what happened during the weekend as it happens, but this is going to get kind of old before long. Basically this is just me messing around with nothing better to do. So far the last chappy is my favorite. The car thing came to me when my sis and I were in the car and speculating about this fic. It's kinda cool how you can pull ideas out of nowhere greater than just day to day life. Link is _still_ addicted to pizza. Just now I was wondering how this fic should end. I suppose it will only end after Link's New Adventure (LNA), because that's the reason why they're all at my place. This is basically a behind the scenes sort of thing for LNA. Kinda fun in the least. Hope you enjoy! Remember to review. Don't forget to tip your author! (By tip I mean the review. :D) See ya next time! (Probably tomorrow, but I can promise nothing. Sis has a soccer game again. XD) I'm super slap happy guys! And that's not ALL! This is also the latest I've stayed up and updated a fic at the same time. And I'm having supreme difficulty with my *creepy voice* typing. YAY for insanity brought about by my slap happiness! Like with Link in this fic in the last chappy! YAY! WHEEEEEE! I want to go to Endor to escape the stupidity of Pucca which I am half-watching now! Maybe that's why I'm having difficulties with my typing… I think that chick needs to go to rehab for her ninja obsession. XD FREAKY PUCCA THING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!... MUST DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5 No More Pizza

A lot happened yesterday, so I didn't update. So what, shoot me. You guys haven't been updating either, so there. *sighs* I have NO life. Wait… I have all the possible hearts on Ocarina of Time. HOW'S THAT FOR LIFE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

And now back to the previously scheduled writings.

Additional note: I would like you to know that this takes place Friday of the next week because my Sundays are typically very boring (that and I really wanna catch up with stuff that happened before I forget all of the notable stuff. XD The days just blend together (especially school days)).

____________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 5 No More Pizza

I woke up and went through the boring morning routine. This time, I was happy to note, Link didn't randomly walk up and pull his "stalker" act as I had deemed his knack for running into me at exactly the WRONG moments. I was shortly thereafter subjected to the torture known as the common school, then returned home. (I wish it had gone that fast.)

Link and the others greeted me as enthusiastically as they had the previous weekend. "Hey guys!" I called to them.

"Your grandma gets on my nerves!" Link yelled, rasping the words so they sounded almost like they'd been whispered.

"Welcome to my world," I replied.

"I think I wanna go back to Hyrule."

"No, you don't. If you were in Hyrule, how'd I be able to type your story accurately?"

"Good point."

"Aren't all of mine good?"

"Um… no," Link teased and I shoved him.

"You need to learn to agree with me more often. You'll live longer."

"I _know _you did NOT just threaten me," Link leaned towards me, whispering conspiratorially. "I've seen you flinch every time you play Zelda and get hit by something and my CGI counterpart screams."

I cringed. "Thanks a lot." It was sarcastic. I knew it and didn't care. Sarcasm is a necessity in my life. "So," I continued, shifting my attention to encompass all of the guys around me, "whaddaya wanna do now? Battlefront 2?"

"Sure!" Han agreed.

"I think it's so funny when you play on the 'Falala' file as Han Solo and 'Falala' appears over your head on his screen," Indy said, chuckling.

"Yeah. I know. It looks like Solo's singing something random. Having 'Anakin' pop up over Leia's head is hilarious in its own right," I responded.

Sam stepped forward, singing my version of "I Like Big Butts" and bouncing up and down. "He had that Michigan Cherry Coffee with cinnamon and vanilla mixed in. My guess is he popped some sugar and vanilla caramel creamer in it too. Right?" I asked.

"YEAH!" Sam yelled. "I had three cups! I know why Link likes it so much!!!"

"There was coffee and no one TOLD ME?!?!?!?!?!?" Link asked accusingly.

"Um… yeah… that's right. I had half a cup myself. I was like how Sam is for the first two class periods today. No big deal. Besides, you didn't ask about the coffee." I looked at the Hylian to see an expression of hurt on his face.

"I wanted to try it that way," he said in dismay.

"If you're lucky, it's still in the pot. All you gotta do is turn the machine on to heat it up," Indy said helpfully.

"YAY!"

Leaning closer to me, Indy continued, "I have a feeling that he's not lucky today." The archaeologist grinned slyly, then dropped the expression before Link could see.

"You're so bad," I said, playfully slapping Indy's shoulder.

"I know."

"Aw!" Han exclaimed. "How cute! The teacher and the student! AW!"

"SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Indy and I yelled at Han simultaneously.

"Yikes. You guys mean business."

"Of course."

Link and Sam were both singing crazy random stuff about coffee and hyper-ness. "Okay, then. Not even gonna ask," I said.

"You don't have to." Link said it and turned to look at Indy, Han, and me, but not in that order.

"You know, I've got a feeling that you're right about that," I replied. "Battlefront 2?"

"Sure. I get to play first!" Link yelled as we ran down the stairs and arrived in the basement. I selected the 'Falala' file and Link chose the 'Anakin' file. He was, like my sister, proficient with Leia. Sam and I were kill-alls with Han Solo. I loved to set a detpack next to the entrance/exit to the cantina at Mos Eisley and blow up people coming out. It was hilarious when the Emperor passed through the door and went flying due to the bomb. I also loved to perform 'one hit wonders' or headshots which resulted in an instant kill. Once we started playing on the battlefield, I started running for the nearest enemy command post and killed an Anakin Skywalker with a single burst of blaster fire. I knew that wouldn't have been the case had it been one of the movies, but with the game, everything had to be fair, which I had no problem with. Link chose Leia, perhaps somehow knowing that she was Han's love, who knew with the Hylian? and was throwing thermal detonators around like crazy. He has his first kill by bombing the cantina. I went to one of the enemy command posts that was close to the invisible barriers that would keep me from escaping the battlefield and jumped over the wall. My sister and I called this place a 'secret spot' but obviously, the computerized Fetts could fly up to the buildings and get into the 'secret spot.' Link saw the CGI Han jump over the barrier and made Leia do the same.

Making his voice sort of high-pitched and girly, Link said, "Oh, Han, what are we going to do?"

Altering my voice so it was deep and masculine, I replied, "We're gonna kill 'em. That's what." I added the correct amount of cynicism to my voice to make it official Solo quality.

"Okay…" Sam said. "You guys are freaking me out."

"That's a really huge statement coming from you, Sam," I said, sarcasm was generously spread over the sentence.

"Ah, whatever. Just don't do that anymore. Okay?"

"No. That's no fun." Link winked at me and started again. "Okay, you first."

We wound up winning the battle. Somehow, neither of us died once. I knew that that was largely the work of the med droids placed all over the stage. I gave my controller to Han and Link gave his to Sam. Indy watched, half-interested as Han and Sam chose their characters.

At about six, we went upstairs for dinner, but when I looked in the fridge, there was no pizza. I looked to Link, who smiled. It was more of a 'whoops' expression than a smile and I knew that he knew something about the lack of pizza. I wasn't angry, I was just amused. Link must _really_ like pizza. Go figure. I never would have guessed if it hadn't been for that night. "Oh, Link, I owe you a cookie for doing the disclaimer. You too, Han."

"Sweet," Solo said.

"Cookie?" Sam whimpered.

"Fine. Knock yourself out. Remember, you're gonna hafta do the next disclaimer."

"Okay. Just gimme the cookie!" Sam yelled. Indy rolled his eyes.

"If you want one, go for it, Indy," I said. "You'll hafta do the disclaimer with Sam, then."

"That's okay. I'll do the work first, thanks."

"Okay, suit yourself."

"How about we go grocery shopping?" I asked. "I know Link likes pizza. Maybe we should show him the amazing-ness of the take 'n' bake."

"That's cool with me," Sam said.

Everyone else echoed his sentiments.

____________________________________________________________________________

Well, now the description actually fits the fic. I guess you get an early update… or at least earlier than what I told Starrgrl24 (Saturday or Sunday). Billy? Are you out there reading this? I haven't had a review from you in a while… *whimpers* C'mon… review? Please? Hmmm? This chappy was kinda rushed, so if it's not so great, I apologize. I like the Battlefront 2 jokes, though. BTW, I actually do go into the 'secret spot' at times and yes… I do flinch every time Link falls or gets hurt. It just became a reflex. I still feel sad when Han gets frozen in carbonite. It's just my reaction. It's not even original anymore. It's all reflexive. Maybe it's creeper-ish (Billy-inspired word), but I don't care. It's me. That's just how I get through life. Deal with it. Review now! No more nonsense… for now… *evil laugh*


	6. Chapter 6 Take and Bake

Hey! It's me again! Thanks for the reviews you guys have been honoring my with. *bows* Thank yoah! Thank yoah! XD Okay… here goes nothing. The cookie box is set. Yeah, this is how I'm making up for getting Link hurt in my other fics. And now we see the Hylian, native to Hyrule stalking his prey… watch closely.

*Link viciously opens the box of cookies and starts gnawing on them*

And that is why no one ever messes with a Hylian. On to the story!

____________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 6 Take and Bake

"If someone will drive me to Wal-mart, I will buy the pizza… with my parents' money, seeing as I am too lame to have a drivers' license," I said, smiling.

"Vroom!" Link said.

"NO! NEVER AGAIN!" Sam yelled in his 'I've been scarred for life!' voice.

"I just said 'vroom.' Not 'can I drive?'" Link countered.

Sam calmed down and his mouth formed a small O. He subsided, pressing his lips together.

"I'll drive," Indy said.

"But I wanna pilot!" Han said.

"Solo, you don't really _pilot _ a car. You drive it. Didn't ya listen to the conversation between Link and Sam.

"HUH?!?" Han asked, pulling the earphones of my iPod from his ears. "Sorry, I was listening to 'What I've Done.'"

Indy sighed, his victorious demeanor at having been able to catch Solo in the act of saying something inaccurate vanishing. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay. We still loves you."

"Nice grammar."

"Look, it sounds cooler that way!" I replied to the part-time teacher's comment.

"Yeah, teach, sorry to say, but it does sound cooler. 'Loves,'" Sam said, trying it on for size. "I like it."

I smiled. "Besides, people hardly ever talk in the way that's grammatically correct. Listen to Han; he says 'ain't' all the time."

"Could we just get the pizza?" Link asked. "After all, that's why we came upstairs." He shrugged.

"Sure. How did we get from pizza to grammar?" I asked.

"It was the longest way possible. I'm too lazy to say it all," Han answered.

"Good enough for me."

We all wound up going to Wal-mart. There was a Papa Murphy's Take and Bake Pizzeria near the doors we entered and from there we chose a meat lovers' pizza and a barbecued chicken pizza. The barbecued chicken was probably spurred by Billy's suggestion to my family once when she was over. Link asked about it and I told him that we could get one so he could try it. Han had given us weird looks, as if he thought that barbecued chicken and pizza should never mix. He was going to be pleasantly surprised. While we were waiting, I noticed that Link was no longer standing behind me as he was previously.

I turned around to see a glimpse of green tunic fade into the crowd. I told Indy, Han, and Sam and our collective response was 'OH NUTS!'

____________________________________________________________________________

Yeah, I know it's short. Gimme a break. I wanted a kinda cliffy. Besides, life's more fun when Link goes exploring... except when you hafta find him… and I should know. XD Reviews are a MUST!


	7. Chapter 7 Tracking Down Link

The last chappy was super short and I apologize. So here! Take another! BTW, I promised that I would give MidnaLovesLinktotheendoftime a proper introduction thing. Thanks, and welcome aboard! The same welcome goes to coli narago, who is also a new reader of this fic. You all know I loves my readers! (Goes along with the last chappy, huh?) I had finals today which explains why I'm typing right now. I got out of school early. This will be a good weekend for updates… I think. Monday and Tuesday are the last days of finals, so expect updates then, too. Summer break is coming! YAY!

____________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 7 Tracking Down Link

_Who would've guessed that one distinctive figure in green would be so hard to find?_ I thought to myself as I rushed down the halls of the store. Looking down the aisles that were perpendicular to the main halls, I finally saw him. He was playing with a Wii that ironically had a demo for Twilight Princess. Since I had not played the game before, I was quite ready to hijack it from him. Of course they had the Wii-mote attached to the metal of the doors with a steel cable. Wal-mart didn't play when it came to thieves. He was doing quite well, considering that he'd never played on the Wii before.

"Hey, can I try?" I asked the Hylian.

"Oh, sure," he said, then noticed it was me. "Hey! I know you!"

"Yeah, I get that a lot," I replied, taking the Wii from him. A little while later Sam came running.

"Hey! You guys! Indy and Han are gonna leave us if we aren't with them by the time they reach the car!" he said between gasps for breath.

"Let's go!" I yelled, dropping the Wii-mote and grabbing Link's arm. "C'mon hotshot! Let's get goin'."

We barely got to the car in time. I'm not so sure that they were kidding either. Han and Indy were both wearing huge smiles, though, which made me assume that they had been. That was the bad thing about those guys. You could never tell when their joking or serious. The trip back was uneventful and consisted of Link and me talking about Twilight Princess and the Wii in general.

We baked the pizza and Han tried the barbecued chicken one at everyone else's urging. He dove for another piece. I asked if anyone wanted to go for a walk. Link and Sam agreed to go, whilst Han and Indy were bent on playing kickball with my sister. We went outside and walked around the subdivision, talking about any subject that came to mind. Our feet led us unconsciously and I knew that this was how I wanted things to be. A few good friends can take you far. Indy, Link, Sam, and Han had helped me with so much: they'd showed me a good time, given me inspiration, and taught me that it's okay to be nothing more than yourself regardless of what everyone else thinks of you. I think that was probably the best thing that ever happened to me.

We returned to my house to find that my sister had kicked the ball right into Han. "That _was_ my chest!" he said. "Now it's a huge bruise!" To which my sister replied by giggling. Han had caught the big blue ball and was clutching it to his injured chest. My guess was it had only stung a little and Han was exaggerating as usual. It was correct. Sam ran up to my sister and picked her up by the armpits and swung her around. He knew she had a crush on him and he did this sort of stuff just to mess with her. She giggled as Sam grew too dizzy and fell down, with her on top of him.

"The world is spinning!" Sam yelled from where he fell. My sister got up and laughed, extending a hand to him to help him up. He stood, supporting himself with a hand on her head that she didn't seem to mind. If I had tried that, she would've pushed my hand off within the first five seconds. I walked up to Solo, Link in tow, to give him a hug.

"It's okay, buddy. I am sure your chest will recover. A player on my field hockey team got hit right in the breast bone and she turned out okay. It's no big deal," I said, giving him a friendly pat on the back.

"I was just joking," Han said, noticing that my hand was still making contact with his back and staring at me pointedly because of it.

"Heh," I chuckled uneasily, pulling my hand away.

"It just wasn't like you. It doesn't mean I don't like it."

"That was just kinda weird… and maybe a bit dirty."

"Ah, shuddup."

"No. I refuse. Aw. I got nothing left to say. Why does that always happen to me?" I replied.

"Ha ha! Loser!" Han said.

"No… who's got the sword?" Link said from behind me.

"As flattered as I am that you both care enough about me to fight over me, don't you think that this is not the time or the place?" I asked.

"We weren't…" Han shuddered. "NO! NO WAY!"

Link shrugged. I knew that he liked me, at least as a friend. I thought that it was good to have friends like Link and Han. They gave you a nice run for your money at times. Hey, they even teach you how to think on your feet in order to solve problems. Suddenly, my mom called us inside. I looked at my watch to see that it was eight thirty. I had an orthodontist appointment the next day. We went to bed fairly early.

The next morning proved to be interesting. I was ready for the ortho appointment and my dad and I left for it. I was taken back by a guy named Sam, who for some reason I felt like calling Mr. Sam. It was probably because he was older than me and was going to work on my teeth. It was really strange, but in a way he reminded me of Sam. You know, the Sam my sis had a crush on. Well, he was kinda cute. We even started talking about Fanfiction at one point. I had a loose tooth that wouldn't come out and he jokingly offered to pull it. I told him to go ahead and he seemed kind of squeamish about the idea.

"I was hoping for the opposite answer," he said.

It was really funny when the doctor came back and said something about the squirrels chasing each other around, "It kinda looked like illicit activities." My dirty mind kicked in. We started talking about what they don't teach you in school: the prospect of adding squirrels to the 'birds and the bees' speech. Yeah, just another day at the ortho.

I returned and told the others about Mr. Sam. Our Sam laughed about the birds the bees and the squirrels. Link didn't seem to get it. Han and Indy had the 'oh boy' look plastered on their faces.

"So who wants to watch Wii love Brawl comedy?" I asked. The YouTube video never got old. That and Brawl Taunts, though I had to ask Link why exactly it was he made the yelling noises in the games. He'd said it was 'because they couldn't find a guy with the right voice to match his.' I'd asked why they didn't just choose him. He said it was due to a monetary challenge or something like that.

The rest of the day went by smoothly.

____________________________________________________________________________

Wow. That was a really funny weekend. Like I said, my Sundays are generally really boring, so I'm gonna skip to the next weekend I remember. THIS ONE! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! I'm listening to "What I've Done!" I love that song! You know what's hilarious?!? My computer switched to Spanish and it thinks that all of the words I'm typing right now are spelled wrong! XD Review?


	8. Chapter 8 School ENDS Part 1

WHOOOOOO! (pronounced woo) Don't ask I don't think you wanna know!

Indy: You did NOT just clean out the box of Mini-Wheats ®!

Me: So what if I did. Besides… there weren't very many left!

Indy (drops his head to his chest): WHY!?!? You KNOW what happens when you get that much sugar in one shot!

Me: Yeah and I love it! HYPER! HYPER! HYPER! WHOO! HYPER! WHOO! IDEA! WHOO! Starll-born inspiration! WHOO!

Indy: I guess I'll do the disclaimer while she's too busy doing her "whoo" thing (puts on one of those OH MY expressions that only Harrison Ford can do and make them look right)

Me (in the background): WHOOOOOOOOOOO!

Indy: Haninator, I think Solo really likes that name, owns nothing except the stuff that is currently being used to make this fic… AKA, a computer and a flash drive.

Me: WHOOOOOO! FLASH DRIVE!!!!

Indy: One question for you guys: should I call the psycho ward again?

Me: Psycho! IT"S THE HAPPY FUN PLACE! NOT!!!!!! Don't make me go there! NO! Hey, look a cookie!

Indy: Just start the chappy already!

Me: Okay. *sighs* Cookie for Indy!

____________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 8 School ENDS!

I woke to a gentle push on my shoulder. "I don't wanna go to school today, Mom," I mumbled. When I opened my eyes, I saw Link standing there. "WAH!" I yelled. "What are you doing here?!?"

"You sleep in your clothes?" he asked.

"That's not invasive," I looked at my watch and wished I hadn't. It was five thirty. Indeed time for me to get ready to take the finals. I remembered that today was the day I had the two easiest ones: Art 2D and Fit for Life. "Did my mom tell you to wake me up?"

"Yeah… well, it was either me or your grandma. The others aren't up yet. Your dad's already on his way to work."

I sat up and put my feet over the edge of the bed. I tapped the mattress to my right. "Sit down," I invited.

Link did as I'd asked and we sat there talking, comparing notes on how to keep my grandma from asking fifty million questions. We decided that the only way to do so was to steal her voice, which caused a brief chuckling spree. "Well, I need to get ready, so if you wanna… go downstairs and watch some TV, go right ahead. I won't guarantee that there's anything good on right now, but you never know."

A few minutes later, I was downstairs and half-heartedly watching Phineas and Ferb with Link. It was amusing how funny he thought it was. I'd thought it was marginally funny and there were moments when it was downright hilarious, but seeing it with Link there seemed to renew my views about it. Strange how stuff like that happens. "Doofalicious: access granted" had Link cracking up. I quoted it and it had the same effect as before. The Hylian was still laughing fifteen minutes later when Indy came down the stairs.

"What in the world did you do to him?!?" he asked incredulously.

"I just quoted a line from Phineas and Ferb," I said innocently. "He did all the rest."

"Oh my," Indy said, watching Link roll on the floor in laughter.

"You alive, buddy?" I asked, passing my hand before Link's eyes.

"Yeah," he giggled.

I shrugged. "It wasn't that funny."

"I know! That's what makes this whole situation hilarious!" Link said.

"Let's get him some cereal. Maybe the food'll revive him," Indy said, the voice of reason as always.

"Maybe. Hey, Link. Want some Cinnamon Toast Crunch ®?" I asked from the kitchen. I had just walked in there and apparently the Hylian hadn't quite noticed because he was laughing so hard.

"Sure," the Hylian stood and walked into the kitchen to stand next to the counter.

I absent-mindedly twirled the key that I had on a lanyard around. Link picked up a random paper clip on a red string that I had no idea was on the counter and started to swing his string at my lanyard in an effort to stop it for no better reason than he could. "Mine's bigger!" I yelled, swinging the lanyard around. Link chuckled as we randomly spun the strings around. I heard the sudden _clink _of the key against the carabineer clip it was attached to and felt the sudden jerk that meant it'd hit something. Then, I saw Link rubbing his face near his left eye. "Sorry!" I said. "Should I kiss it and make it all bettah?" I teased.

I was surprised when he said, "Yes."

"Not a word," I said to Indy as I gave Link a quick peck where the key had hit him. "That good?"

"Yeah, I guess," Link said. Was there a trace of red on his cheeks? I was probably imagining things.

"That was kinda weird," I said.

"Why?" Indy said smiling. I had a feeling Solo would know before I got home from the finals.

"That's the first time I've kissed a boy… you know one that's not a family member. It's funny that it'd be someone who's gotta leave after a little while. It's just my luck. I get to know someone, become good friends with them, then they get taken away. It's just how it goes. Life at its best." The last sentence was sarcastic. I felt an arm around my shoulders, then another.

"HUG!" Link yelled.

"That was my ear. Now it's a pile of mush."

"OOPS."

I was surprised that Indy had joined in on the hug from the start. He didn't seem to be the emotional type. We let go of each other as my mom came down the stairs and I had to go. "See ya in about three hours!" I said, smiling.

The finals had been very easy, just as I'd predicted. The bus dropped me of at the corner and I started walking to my house as Link ran towards me. "HI!" he yelled as he ran. I spread my arms to intercept him.

"Gotcha!" I said when he ran directly into my hug. "What're you doin' here?" I asked when we let each other go.

"They kicked me out when we were playing Hide and Go Seek," Link sighed. "I figured you have a key?" I saw the hope there in his eyes and decided to tease him.

I put on a look of surprise. "KEY?!? Nuts! I knew I forgot something on my way out today!"

"You have a phone?"

"WHOOPS!"

Link sighed again. "If you ring the bell, they won't answer it; I've already tried it." He heard the jingle in my pocket. "What's that noise?"

"What noise?" _JINGLE. _ He knew.

"That wouldn't happen to be your KEY to the HOUSE would it?" Link asked accusingly.

"Oh, so I DID bring it. Silly me," I said jovially, brushing off the accusing tone Link had taken. The Hylian smiled.

"GOTCHA!" he said. "They told me to do this 'cauz it'd be funny. It worked too! I knew you'd mess with me if I acted the right way! HA!" Link pulled a walkie-talkie from his pocket that spanned dimensions. "Did ya get that, Control?"

"Yup," Han's voice came over the device. "Nice goin'! We owe you a bar of chocolate."

"Control, the deal was for a cup of Michigan Cherry Coffee," Link said, perturbed.

"I get it, you used him 'cauz he'll do anything for coffee," I said, snatching the walkie-talkie from Link for a minute. I gave it back to him.

"Shut up, Victim!"

"Same ol', same ol'." I said, putting on a wry smile. "If you want coffee, let's get goin'."

"Remember what happened last time?" Link asked.

"Do you want it or not?" I asked pointedly and Link shut up.

I unlocked the door and went to the coffee pot that had been keeping the drink warm the whole time and poured Link a cup. "There ya go. Feel free to put whatever you want in it." _Just as long as that's not a lot of sugar,_ I pleaded to myself, hoping against hope that that wasn't what he wanted in his coffee. Long story short, he was hyper the rest of the day and no one could really approach him without the crazy hyper arm flails hitting them. In short, not a bad day.

____________________________________________________________________________

The idea I got from reading Sci-Phy will be in the next chappy, seeing as that Saturday is closer to the day Starll actually updated. WA HA HA! That and I wanna let the joke stay fresh for a little while, you know, draw you guys out a little. XD I guess maybe I should start typing the next chappy before Starrgrl24 mauls me to death over the joke. XD What possessed me to make this story to begin with, anyway? Oh well, too busy listening to "New Divide" to care! YAY! After the next chappy of this fic, LNA is going to get an update! YAY! UPDATES!


	9. Chapter 9 School ENDS Part 2

I got bored while I was thinking about this chappy and I started typing randomly in WINGDINGS! I am watching YouTube videos, so that's why this update was so slow! XD

Link: WHAT ARE YOU DOING! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE TYPING!!!!!

Me: Watch this. It's the Messed-up Twilight Werewolf Show!

Link (watches via iPod and starts cracking up): HILARIOUS!!!

Me: You understand now?

Link (sighs): Yeah.

Me: I'm watchin' the whole series before I seriously start typing, OKAY?

Link: Fine. Can I watch them then?

Me: Yeah, I'm feeling nice today. (smile develops)

____________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 9 School ENDS! Part 2

I woke to someone talking about waking me up. I couldn't help but find the irony in that fact. I identified Link's voice as he volunteered for the task. So _this_ was what happened each morning I didn't wake up when my parents wanted me to. I got out of bed, said 'hi' to those outside my room, went downstairs, and picked up the laptop. I went on the Internet and checked my email to see that Starll had updated Sci-Phy. Expecting more funny moments, I decided to read it. Link, Indy, Han, and Sam trooped in to the living room just as I finished reading it.

"Hey, guys, I want you to read this and tell me if it sounds like someone you know," I said, passing the laptop to them so they could all see what was on the screen.

"No, that doesn't sound like you at all," Han said sarcastically after reading all of the three chapters I'd instructed him and the others to read.

"I think it sounds just like her!" Sam said, ruining Solo's charade.

"Sam, ya gotta learn when to shut your big mouth!" the former smuggler retorted. I laughed at their bickering.

"It's not his fault he's truthful!" I said.

"I learned something about you from reading this. You like Solo and me, dontcha? And Sam and Link, too, right?" Indy asked.

"Yeah, you guys are pretty cool. Gotta say it, 'cauz I'm not the kind of person who lies through their teeth to their friends."

"Hmmm, you know, maybe this could be some sort of message. Don't play with bombs… or something," Link said randomly.

"Okay, Indy, I think we learned our lesson yesterday. When ya don't feed Link, he starts saying weird things. Things we all wish were left unsaid," I said.

"Yeah. Let's get him taken care of," Indy said, "before anything else happens."

After breakfast, we went into the basement for some more Ocarina of Time and Battlefront 2 madness… SPARTA! Simply couldn't resist. I started playing Yoshi's Island after we got bored with Ocarina of Time and Battlefront 2, which took a _long_ time, mind you. And for some reason, I fell off a platform and couldn't recover. I attempted a flutter jump to get me back to safety, but I knew it was futile. "I refuse to accept my death!!!" I yelled. When the Yoshi was nearly at the bottom of the screen I continued, "Oh whatever!" and pulled a ground pound. Everyone started laughing. It wasn't because the Yoshi had died, but rather because of the irony of the situation. Saying that I refused to accept my death, and then killing myself was such a funny concept.

At about noon, I decided that I'd make some Macaroni and Cheese for everyone. We wound up using four boxes because we had the five members of my family and Indy, Han, Sam, and Link… all guys, mind you, and as stereotypes go… well they fit the stereotypes. "The cheese noodle soup is finished," I said, smiling in that teasing way I'd developed only after a few years of practice.

"Did I hear that right? Cheese noodle soup?" Link asked.

"You'll understand."

Link looked in the pot to see that the macaroni had a lot of milk in it, as if it actually _was_ soup. I'd perfected a way that allowed for this without causing the macaroni to lose its flavor, and I was proud of it. It's a trade secret.

We wound up outside playing kickball with my sister. Of course she wanted Sam on her team, but we had a bit of a debate over whose team Link would join. Finally, he had to suggest that we just play two games and he'd be on one sister's team for one game and the other sister's for the other game.

Indy and Han had looked on at this with amusement clear in their eyes. "Ya ready?!?" I asked them. "Just because you've got Link doesn't mean that I'll go easy on you!" I yelled at my sister, teasing her.

After a few minutes of play, the game became a free-for-all. We were throwing the ball all over the place, in hopes that it would hit someone randomly. Eventually we were all laughing too hard to keep this up. Han and Indy were the last to hit the ground from the intensity of their own laughter.

"We should do this more often!" I yelled between fits of laughter. I had an image of Link and Sam dodging into each other and both getting hit by the blue ball etched into my memory.

My sister was laughing and I could hear Sam too from the same direction that I heard my sister. My sister got up and started tickling Sam. I sat up to see him writhing on the ground as the ten-year-old ran her fingers up and down his midsection.

"No, no, stop! NO!" Sam yelled. He was laughing so hard that I couldn't help but giggle too. Since I didn't hear Solo laugh much, I decided to go over and tickle him so we could all see the other side of the cynical man.

"Stop it, ya weirdo! I knew ya liked me… but I didn't know you liked me _this_ much!" he said, then finally gave in to the tickling. Eventually, he covered his belly with his arms. I took his meaning and stopped. Apparently Link had gotten bored and tried to tickle Indy to no prevail and was now nursing what everyone knew was going to be a nasty bruise. I walked over to him.

"You okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah," his voice was pained, but I doubt I'd be any different had I been punched in the face by Indy.

"That's gonna be one crazy bruise."

"Yeah, and when people ask what happened to me I can tell them I faced Indy's wrath and survived."

At this I chuckled. "Well, now you know why you shouldn't ever try to tickle Indiana Jones."

"Yeah, do I ever!" Link said, massaging his right cheek.

"Want some ice?" I asked, getting up and offering him my hand. He grabbed it and stood up.

"Sure, it couldn't hurt." Indy was beaming. Somehow, I thought he was playing matchmaker. If that were so, he was doing a pretty good job.

We got ice and put it in a Ziplock ® bag and returned outside. Since Link got punched, none of us really felt like messing around anymore. We all trooped inside and went into the basement. My mom saw Link holding the bag of ice to his cheek.

"What happened?" she asked.

"He tried to tickle Indy. Let this be a lesson to us all: never try to tickle a tough guy," I answered for Link.

"You tickled Han," Link said pointedly.

"I'm a chick. I can get away with stuff like that," I retorted.

"Ah, nuts," Link muttered.

"See ya later, Mom," I said, giving her a quick wink before pulling Link into the basement.

I faintly heard her murmur something about teenagers, but I didn't care. Besides, if I suddenly decided I did care, I had the Hylian's ears to count on. If truth be told, with Indy, Han, Sam, and Link becoming such good friends, I was feeling better than ever. Stuff like that happens when you get a bunch of friends over at your place and you start being painfully random. That expression means so much more since Link got punched for randomly trying to tickle Indy.

____________________________________________________________________________

This was an incredibly random chapter. It would have been up last night, but my dad hijacked the laptop again, and you all know how that turns out. I will most likely reference a SWEET Ocarina of Time fic in this fic, seeing as this functions as a randomness generator. The Ocarina of Time fic is by Arxane and is AMAZING! Go read it after you review for me. If you don't review because I asked, review because Link asked, okay? Bye for now. More randomness to come in the next update! YAY! RANDOMNESS! Maybe I should rethink this fic… NAH! It's hilarious the way it is… right?


	10. Chapter 10 Special Day

WOW! It's so good to be writing this fic again! Link was gonna hit me over the head with a hammer (yup THE hammer (Megaton Hammer)), til I finally started typing. (Just between you guys and me, I don't think he'd actually do it.) This is the commemorative chappy for my sis's birthday, so shut up! It's gonna be kinda goofy, but then again, what's this fic for? Onward, to insanity!

Link: I was NOT! I just said that I thought you might like to start typing and conveniently reached for the Hammer!

Haninator: That's whatcha want us to think.

Link: 'Cauz it's the truth!

____________________________________________________________________________

Note: two weeks have passed since the last chappy.

Chapter 10 Special Day

"Who's up for some Mario Party 3?" I asked. My sister threw her hand into the air.

"ME!" she yelled.

I laughed. "Okay. Since it is your birthday and all."

"Yes!" she yelled in victory as kids do.

Link, Indy, Han, and Sam were all either smiling or giggling at my sister's outburst. Once we actually started playing, we wound up playing the mini-game "Locked Out". I was playing as Luigi and my sister was Yoshi and The mad scramble for the keys shaped like mushrooms began.

"MAH SHROOM!" I yelled, picking up a mushroom shaped key since the picture on all three doors depicted a mushroom. My sister started cracking up as I ran back and forth in front of all three doors as Mario and Wario fought for the remaining key, not noticing that I had another one. "I've got the key!" I said, then accidentally ran to the leftmost door and entered it. My sister had already passed through the rightmost one. "Not anymore, 'cauz I used it on the door!" I finished and everyone either laughed or grinned, depending on how hard it was to make them laugh. (Obviously Link, Kim (my sister), and Sam were cracking up.) Wario and Mario were caught by the unforgiving clock, leaving Kim and me to ourselves. We wound up tying. I initially picked up the key, which was shaped once again like a mushroom, and she just kept smacking me so I kept dropping the key, but somehow I always managed to pick it back up.

Kim got bored eventually and went back upstairs. During this time, I decided to show Indy and the guys my newest random, crazy "Link is Doing a Blog" monologue. Basically I had Link standing around in his house as an adult and saying and doing random stuff, kind of like in the videos "Fred" makes. I inserted slow-motion-type stuff the way "Fred" does. (Repeating a word or phrase a few times, then saying it in slow-motion (watch "Fred goes to the doctor" for an example of this) or speeding it up because I could.) I had CGI Link talk about the bed being too small, the pot sitting in the corner, run around with the pot saying "MAH POT!", and eventually let him stand there and do what he does when you don't do anything for a while (AKA the tunic adjustment, the yawn thing (I actually yawned when he did, so that was kinda freaky)) Kim came back down just in time for me to come up and start typing this chappy. I left them to themselves and heard Link yell out something about PDA (Public Display of Affection) and Sam say something about he had to give his present to Kim. I distinctly heard Kim yell "I don't mind!" and of course, I started having strange thoughts and had to stop typing in order to go down and see what was going on. Sam leaned over and gave Kim a nice little kiss on the forehead. My eyes widened.

"So that's what this was all about," I teased Sam and Kim.

"That's what it's all about," Link sang, being all goofy and turning around as if he was doing the hokey pokey.

"Quick! Get him a sandwich! He's losin' it!" I yelled. Han got up and made a ham sandwich in the kitchen and came back with it. "Eat it before we all regret that we were born."

"Fine," Link said, "but I'm not that hungry."

"I beg to differ. Actually, I don't beg, I just differ," I said, smiling. "We could ALL hear your stomach."

"It was THAT loud?" Link asked, a sheepish smile playing over his face.

"Even if we didn't hear it, we could tell by the things you were saying. You get REALLY delirious when you get hungry," Solo added to my argument.

Link chuckled shakily.

"Oh and we're gonna go somewhere for Kim tonight, so don't do anything insane," I told them.

"Aww!" Sam moaned.

"Unless it makes the birthday girl smile… or laugh uncontrollably," I amended.

"YAY!" Sam yelled. Kim laughed.

____________________________________________________________________________

This was a REALLY REALLY fun chappy to write. I actually did do the _Mario Party 3_ and _Ocarina of Time_ stuff. Like I said in my profile, I think _Ocarina of Time_ looks GREAT in italics. Kim started beating the TV weatherman because he was "killing the environment" I'm currently laughing myself to death. She playfully thought that the gift Sam was going to give to her was a wrapped piece of poo that he had made himself. (Yeah, I made her guess beforehand.) This is what happens when you give her sugar! Now she won't stop talking about poo wrapped in gift wrap. My sister has a message for you guys: Hi this is Kim my sis's sis sounds weird, but oh well I wanted to say hi so hihihihihihihihihi. I'm waiting starrgrl24, teehee. Now I say bye byebyebyebyebyebyebyebyebyebyebyebyebyebyebyebyebyebyebyebyebyebye Sorry for all the other millions who I don't get to say bye to. I still think it's poopooo no matter what. That's right, America, Spain, Asia, Europe and in between or away from. My sis had to go to the b- room. I think since I said poopoo she might want to too.


	11. Chapter 11 Celebration

Ello! I's back again! It's been forever since I typed this! I apologize for that. 'I's' just sounds cooler than 'I'm', doesn't it? I have turned to the dark side of the chocolate and the Insane Side of the Force! XD Yes, there are now three sides of the Force, Dark, Light, and Insane. Okay, time for the chapter. :D

____________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 11 Celebration

We wound up at a pizza place in town. My sis had invited a few friends who were also talking and goofing around with Link and the others. I had given Link a shirt and had Sam give him a pair of pants. (Don't worry, he wasn't wearing a girly shirt. It was a T-shirt for cryin' out loud!) I just didn't think he'd find my pants to be comfortable. He'd commented on the shirt I let him borrow before. Basically he'd said he thought it was a cool shirt. The shirt was just a normal high school Field Hockey shirt that he thought looked nice for some reason. Maybe he wanted people to think he played the sport himself.

Indy and Han were smiling, obviously happy that they were going to get some food or that they were going to have a reason to be goofy. It was probably a combination of the two. I couldn't help but smile at that analysis. The entire occasion was an insane mixture of everyone talking and laughing through dinner.

*

We went back home and started playing Ocarina of Time again. I started saying random things as first Link then Sam, Indy, and Han. None of Kim's friends decided to play, preferring to watch the craziness of the rest of us. After Han took his turn, I tried to beat the Forest Temple with only three hearts and no shield. I ultimately gave up and got a shield which greatly improved the situation. It was about that time that Dad called out that it was time for us all to go to bed. I sighed and walked up the stairs, hanging my head, resigned to my fate. Link chuckled as he followed.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Lots of stuff. Everything that's usually up."

"Now you're really beginning to sound like me."

"Heh heh," he said, imitating Solo's lopsided grin. "What, ya like it?"

"I just might," I teased.

"You'd better," he winked.

"Ha ha," I leaned my head on his shoulder. "You get enough sleep tonight, okay?"

"That shouldn't be too hard. I have dibs on the extra room tonight."

I smiled. "See ya in the mornin'."

Link patted my back and I straightened and turned to face him. "Have fun with the little girls."

"They're good company, you know!"

Link smirked. "Keep tellin' yourself that."

"I will. Just to spite you." I duplicated his smirk.

Link giggled and gave a tiny wave which I mimicked and soon after I was goofing around with Kim's friends. We wound up looking at pictures of Link, which I found a GREAT irony considering what had just happened. After a while, we got somewhat bored (only after we'd seen ALL the pictures) and fell asleep one by one.

This was an amusing chapter to write, but was kind of hard to type because of writer's block and I'm now wearing a band-aid on my left ring finger. I burned it on a cookie sheet that had biscuits on it when I was pulling it out of the oven. Don't feel bad for me. I CAN still type and that's all that matters. It just might take longer for the updates. :D Hope you guys enjoyed it and have a good day… er night. :D


	12. Chapter 12 Simultaneous Birthdays

Ello! I have a special chappy for a special day!!! It's Harrison Ford's birthday, so I decided that the best way to celebrate is to set up this chappy. WOW, everyone's celebrating birthdays in this fic! LOL!

____________________________________________________________________________

(Note: This takes place about a month after the last chapter.)

Chapter 12 Simultaneous Birthdays

I woke up to the usual Link in my face and realizing who it was belatedly, let out a yelp. He chuckled. "Do ya hafta do that?!?" I asked.

"I just might. It DOES amuse people. If I remember correctly, the readers like it when I do stuff like that. I can't deprive you of the amusement of your readers. Besides, this is basically your story to blog in."

"Ah, nuts. You're right," I replied. "They do enjoy the randomness. So it's…" I looked at my watch. "…July 13, huh?"

"It's Han and Indy's birthday."

_THAT _caught me off guard. "So they're like… twins?" I asked.

"Dunno." Link's response was short and to the point. "Uh… you might wanna…" He trailed off as color rushed to his face.

I followed his glance to find that the nightgown I was wearing had folded up, exposing my legs and upper thighs. "Oops!" I pulled down the hem of the garment I hardly ever wore. (In case you haven't guessed, making me wear a dress is the best way to punish me.) "I'll get dressed if you get out, okay?" I asked him. Link's face turned a shade darker as he stepped out. I was pretty certain that my face also wore a degree of red, but put the thought out of my mind as I readied myself for the new day.

Han and Indy were both downstairs and watching something random on the TV. I was pretty sure it was Spaceballs and was awarded with a view of the half-man half-dog (mog) Barf. "Spaceballs?" I laughed.

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?" Han asked.

"No. I find this movie to be hilarious."

"Good. If you did I was gonna ask what issues you have." This was from Indy.

"I would've responded 'many things.'" I replied.

"I'll bet you would've," Han said, laughing as Pizza the Hut called Lone Starr and Barf. "Wow, that reminds me of me and Chewie."

"Happy birthday, you two." I smiled, expecting a reaction of surprise.

"Oh, so Link told ya, did he?" Han grinned.

"Yeah. He did." The smile I wore became sheepish. "Sorry I forgot guys. I'll give ya both something special. And by special I mean something that I made myself."

"That's the most special," Indy said, smiling. I got to work on a card a few minutes afterwards. Since I had no idea what they both wanted, I started baking a cake. I figured that they'd appreciate the effort, even though I used boxed cake mix. Link decided to help me make the cake. He signed the cards after he drew a few pictures of balloons and presents… typical party stuff. Sam made something by himself (I think Kim helped him a little, 'cauz her signature wound up inside the card he made.). After that was all done and we had the typical party cake and ice cream (that night), we went downstairs and Indy and Han started playing Ocarina of Time and assorted other games with the rest of us. They seemed to like what we'd made for them, even though it wasn't much. I guess it was more 'the thought that counts' than anything else. Han may have seemed like the materialistic kind of guy, but I guess he hid his true feelings beneath everything that he wanted everyone else to see: a hard-edged smuggler who didn't yield to anyone. In short, I think everyone enjoyed the mini party in spite of its simplicity.

____________________________________________________________________________

This was a very sentimental chappy, very sappy, but I apologize. This was basically to celebrate Harrison Ford's birthday and nothing more. I just wanted to give you guys a nice little something for this July 13th. Have fun! (Don't worry about lookin' dignified! ;D) And on that note… REVIEW! Thanks people. I'm super angry! This idiot named NANO on kingdoms bountied me 25 times 'cauz I attacked him once and came out victorious! So I returned the favor after attacking him multiple times. *evil grin* MESS WITH ME, PUNK! I love vengeance!


	13. Chapter 13 Holy Nuts! Another Birthday!

This should have been up WAAAY sooner, but I had other things going on… coughschoolcough BLEAH! And well, it's almost a month late… for which I apologize. This was for August 19th, but as I said, was delayed.

Link: You're typing Quest for Pizza?!? IT'S THE REAL APOCALYPSE!

Haninator: What is it with you and the apocalypse? Is it your secret obsession, something you're planning, or something darker?

Link: Uh… obsession, I guess.

Haninator: (pretending to be a creepy psychologist) When did you first notice this obsession?

Link: Uh… you just pointed it out to me.

Haninator: I see. *scribbles on a pad of paper*

Link: Is this really necessary?

Haninator: Well, I've gotta get some kind of idea for what I'm gonna write next… Wait! I can do that fic based on that dream I had! Where I experienced a series of events through your eyes. That was epic! I hope I have another dream like that…

Link: Uh-huh. When did this "obsession" begin?

Haninator: Ever since I started playing Ocarina of Time about four years ago.

Link: EENTERESTING. *scribbles on notepad*

Haninator: One minute! I'm supposed to be your psychologist, not the other way around!

Link: Tee hee.

King Harkinian: Munf Munf!

Haninator: WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING HERE! I THOUGHT I FED YOU TO MY PERSONALLY TRAINED RANCOR LAST MONTH!!!

King Harkinian: No rancor is a match for a DINNER of MUNF MUNF!

Haninator: T.T DID you or DID YOU NOT kill my rancor?

King Harkinian: I fed it MUNF MUNF!

Haninator: I hate you. You don't know if Munf Munf is poisonous to rancors! Though I'm pretty sure it's poisonous for Hylians.

Link: Oh, nuts.

Haninator: CRACK MONKEYS! Do I hafta call poison control, Link?!?

Link: That explains the stomach pains I got last night.

Haninator: WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ANYONE?!?

Link: I just thought that I ate too much.

Haninator: Oh, really?

Link: I've never been poisoned before! How was I supposed to know how it feels?!?

Haninator: *sighs* Link, the next time something that's close to something like that happens, let someone know. If not me, then Han, Sam, or Indy, okay?

Link: Okay.

Han: I don't wanna know about personal pains in certain areas!

Haninator: O.O

Link: *winces* That's not what we were talking about, Han!

Han: You wanna bet? I heard you all the way in here! You said "Oh, nuts" and later on Haninator said something about "pain". See, I DO listen.

Haninator: *slaps herself in the face* Han, you missed a few things.

Han: That's what you want me to think.

Link: *moans*

Haninator: You okay?

Link: Headache from you two arguing.

Haninator: I'll introduce you to painkillers. HO-LEE NUTS! This is still the AN!

Link: Don't yell. Goodness.

Haninator: Tylonol?

Link: Sure.

Haninator: :D

Link: :D I feel better already.

Haninator: Well, on to the chappy!

Link: Was I supposed to eat the pill?

Haninator: Did you swallow it whole?

Link: Oh, great, I chewed it.

Haninator: It's okay. (Link still looks uneasy) You won't die.

Link: ^.^

YAY! A three page AN in Microsoft Word! My longest one! Perhaps the longest on FanFiction? Dunno, don't care! YAY, ANYWAYS! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA! Um… Starlll, an update of Sci Phy would make me vewwy happy! Um… now that that's done… Here's the chappy! There is one variation in this that is not true. I had to go to school on the nineteenth. You'll catch the inaccuracy if you read it. :D

__________________________________________________________________

Chapter 13 HOLY NUTS! ANOTHER BIRTHDAY!

I woke up without Link's face in mine, for once, not that I didn't enjoy waking up to the Hylian's face inches from mine. I looked into the spare room to find him sleeping peacefully on his borrowed bed and I figured that it was time for a little bit of friendly revenge. I tiptoed up to the foot of the Hylian's bed. Link was sprawled out upon the cushioned mattress on his stomach, mouth hanging open idly.

"Hey, sleeping beauty… WAKE UP!" Link didn't stir. I had to jump on the bed and therefore onto everyone's favorite Legend of Zelda hero in order to get him awake.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF NAVI THE FAIRY?!? Oh… it's you," Link said and I could detect the relief in his voice. It was then that he looked down at how I'd landed on him. I noticed it too. My hips were touching his butt with my legs hanging off and partially touching his legs and my hands had wound up on his back and lower chest. "That's precisely why I didn't jump on you when I tried waking you up." The Hylian said it matter-of-factly and I could feel the heat of the redness creeping up into my face.

"Crack monkeys," I muttered. "You're right. This is incredibly awkward. Uh… You DO like it though… Or at least the fact that I'm blushing here." The last part came out fast when I noticed how _wrong _the second sentence had sounded. "Maybe I should get off of you."

"That's what he said."

"Don't start that stuff, Sam," I said, recognizing the teen's voice. He was standing by the door as I disengaged from the awkward situation on Link's bed in a way that I thought was graceful at the time.

"Ow!" Link yelled all of a sudden.

"Link? Are you okay?"

"You might wanna let me discuss it… with… Sam." Link's voice was strained and I had a REALLY bad feeling about what had just happened.

"My knee?" I asked, feeling terrible.

"Yeah," the Hylian was trying to hide the pain and sick feeling he was undoubtedly experiencing.

"My mom accidently hit my dad there once with her purse. I didn't mean to hurt you, Link."

"That's okay. Just… don't type this part."

__________________________________________________________________

Link: I TOLD YOU NOT TO TYPE THAT!

Haninator: Couldn't resist. Besides, I'm gonna type about my Field Hockey injuries too!

Link: Well, that makes it all better.

Haninator: :D

__________________________________________________________________

After I got Link some ice and a towel, things were instantly less… interesting. The towel, of course was to keep the ice from being too cold. Anyone who's ever improvised an ice pack knows that! Ahem, in any case, it proved to be a more exciting birthday than most others because Link, Indy, Han, and Sam were there. I decided not to tell Indy or Han about Link's injury because that would potentially cause problems all around. I couldn't really trust Sam all that much, either, but I had no choice on that matter. It soon got out that I had inadvertently kneed Link in the balls and Han began making fun of me for it.

"What did pretty boy DO to you?"

"Nothing," I responded.

"Are you sure?" Solo followed up his first question.

"Yes. I'm sure! It was just an accident! I tried waking him up-" Solo cut me off.

"Just sayin' that's pretty harsh! You don't just randomly whack a guy in the nuts for nothing!"

"It was an accident," I moaned. "I said I was sorry."

"But that don't change the fact that you two may not be able to have children."

"WHAT?!?!?" I squealed, my eyes bigger than the moon. "Whoever said I was planning on THAT?!? And besides, that would be in the FAR FUTURE if it were on my list of things to do."

"It does seem like she'd like that." Link was now standing before me, apparently feeling better.

"Oh, come on, guys! Would you stop?"

"Fine." Link wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "It was all an act really. To try to keep you from doing something like that again."

I gave him a gentle shove.

"What was that?"

"That was to make sure you don't do it again."

"Okay, then."

"Well, shall we get back to our previously scheduled activities?" I asked.

"What DID we have scheduled?" Han asked. "Link, do you remember?"

"Today IS special for some reason, but I can't exactly remember," Link said, putting a hand on his chin and stroking it thoughtfully.

"Stroking the non-existent beard? This must be thought-worthy!" I said and Link laughed.

"It always is."

"I'm gonna go get some cereal while you guys figure it all out," I said, walking away.

"Just remind me not to do whatever pretty boy did to get you all riled up, okay!" Solo called after me and I smiled. It was just like the smuggler to say something like that. Wait… if the day was special… what was so stinking special about it. I was all confused after the whole guy charade that I forgot about the features on my iPod and watch that would list the date. All of this went through my mind during my bowl of Mini-Wheats, which I playfully call Mini-Sweets. I cleaned up the bowl and walked back up the stairs to brush my teeth as I heard Link, Indy, Han, and Sam whispering.

"Here she comes," Link said to his partners in crime.

"3…2…1… HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" they all yelled at the top of their lungs.

"HOLY NUTS! DON'T SHOUT! YOU'LL WAKE EVERYONE UP!" I yelled back. The snoring of my grandma turned into a disturbed snort and then, thankfully, resumed as if nothing had happened. I noticed that my sister had joined the group of men. "Thanks, you guys. C'mere." I took them all in a huge hug, though they had to help fill the gaps, 'cauz my arms aren't THAT long. I broke off and told them to wait a second as I went into the bathroom to brush my teeth. That mission accomplished, I walked out and gave each of the guys a kiss on the cheek and my sister received a friendly hair-ruffling.

The rest of the day was a clump of Ocarina of Time "levels" and typing on my new laptop, which had been a gift from my parents. I had the laptop hooked up to the TV so that the others could read what I was typing without leaning over my shoulders and each other as we listened to my iPod. "That fake carpenter…" my iPod continued the half-song, half-story called Harrison Ford by Christine Lavin.

"Wait a sec. I'm a character?" Indiana Jones asked at the end of the song.

"According to her, yes. According to me, you're a person."

Indy smiled brightly. "That's good to know."

"You guys are all the same! Easily flattered!" I teased.

"Shut up! It's 'What I've Done'!" Link said.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"The song, moron!" Han said, singing along after his comment.

"I knew that!" I started singing afterwards and was joined by Indy and Sam soon thereafter. It would have been really funny if one of my parents had walked in at that moment to all of us (except my sister) singing "What I've Done", but they had gone to bed already and left an explicit message: Don't stay up too late. It wasn't like we were going to anyway. All in all, it was the best birthday I'd ever had.

__________________________________________________________________

King Harkinian: Munf Munf!

Haninator: SHUT UP!!! DIDN'T I BANISH YOU FROM MY PRESENCE IN THE FIRST AN?

King Harkinian: I'm going to GO.

Haninator: Hallelujah!

King Harkinian: After I get my DINNER.

Haninator: Okay… I officially HATE YOU, KING! TASTE MY DINNER BLASTER!!!

*CRASH*

*BANG*

*THUD*

Haninator: GET OVER HERE!!!

*BOOM*

Link: IT'S OVER NINE THOUSAAAAAND!!!!

Haninator: AAAAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHH! HAAAAAAAAAH!! (imitating Link)

King Harkinian: (famous laughter)

Haninator: DIIIIIIIEEE!

King Harkinian: *leaves*

Haninator: FINALLY! Okay, people, don't forget to review!

Link: WHERE'S MY CHOCOLATE?

Haninator: Nuts! He's on to me! Bye, all!

Link: GIMME MY CHOCOLATE OR SUFFAH!


End file.
